Meeting in the middle
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: Amelia has intrust her sister to watch her nieces and Onyx Arrow...how will the Cold cruel and usally reclusive Fleet Admrial handle this? possibly not well..will these characters learn to meet in the middle? R&R i only own my OCS


"Amelia...you cannot be serious..."

"Yes Victoria I am...please just for a few hours while I run to the shipping docks to load up the _Legacy _... I promise they'll be good. "

"why can't Arrow's wife watch them ?"

"Naomi is at work Victoria just watch them..it's not like they're gonna kill you.."

Victoria sighed deeply , her younger sister was asking her to watch her two nieces Bridgettah who was nine, Kitty who was seven and eight year old Onyx Arrow , Arrow's nephew. While she made a quick shipping run...

"Fine Amelia...just for a few hours though I have plenty of work to do.." amelia nodded and went out to her car to retrive the children it contained.

"But Aunt Amelia...We wanna go with you!" Bridgettah complained.

"I know sweetheart but not this time , okay ? You lot are staying with auntie Victoria."

"But shes no fun Aunt Amelia!" Kitty also whined.

"I'm sorry girls but it's only a few hours then i'll go get us some ice cream...sound good?" The three glanced at one another then nodded enthusiasticly.

"But.." She began grabbing their attention , "Only if your aunt says you were good."

"Okay Aunt Amelia." all three chimed in together causeing her to smile and start leading them to Victoria's small two bed room split level home very small compaired to her sisters home which the girls were used to .

Soon as Amelia kissed their cheeks and left all three stared up at Victoia and she stared down at them.

"Well...here we are then..." she started after a moment . "Now I have a few simple rules , do not touch anything , keep quiet and do not enter my study . Understood? " they all mutely nodded at her and she straighten up.

"Very good now I'm going to work in my study if you need me knock on the door." She then turned on her heel and walked off down the hall.

The three looked around , from where they were was a large open room that was kitchen , dinning area and living room all open then a small wall way that lead to Victoria's study and a broom closet and the stairs.

"Come on lets explor!"

"good idea kitty!"

"You guys your Aunt said not to touch nothing!"

"We are exploring onyx not touching. Now c'mon." Britt said grabbing his wrists. Victoria had no children or a husband any longer since their uncle Richard , Victoia's fiance'e , Had been killed in battle. She never dated , never went out to social affairs other then thing pertaining to work .

Victoria had just finished her first round of paper work starting her next when the young feleet admiral realized something . "They're awful quiet...too quiet. 'She mumbled placing her quill pen back into the ink and standing.

"Wonder whats in here?" Kitty said wlaking to the door of the study seeing Victoia was not in there.

"Probably a bunch of junk..."Onyx said waving his hand in dismissle of it.

"No! I don't think so!" kitty disagreed.

"Kitty's right , Aunt Victoira would not say no to us goin' in there if something cool wasn't in there!" Britt declared.

"She said no to..."

"yeah Aunt Amelia says the samethings but we still do..all that'll happen is she tells us to leave outta here.." Britt said as Kitty entered with her following .

"We're gonna get in deep trouble..." Onyx murmered as he followed the girls in.

"where in God's name did those three go off to?" Victoria mulbmed to her self placing her hands in her thin hips her curly chestnut brown bangs falling slightlly to her face as she cocked her head side ways in thought tapping her upper lip in deep thought. "I've checked the up stairs the down stairs every room but- Dear God my study!"

"Onyx you was right...nothing in here but a bunch of papers..." Kitty said folding her arms .

"Told ya!"

"Not so fast look up there! it looks like an attic!" Britt said pointing up wards.

"Britt I think you're right! Knew there was more to this room!" Key became a felind and craigorian ladder .

"I almost got it you guys!" kitty declaired from atop Britt's shoulders.

"Good cause ya'll are heavy." Onyx strained.

Just as kitty was unscrewing the last screw a havily acciented voice stopped them. "What in God's name do oyu three think you are doing!" Caught in surprised made them tumble off one another and land on their bottoms , right at the feet of a very irate Victoria.

"H-hiya Auntie.." Britt said uneasily grinning but that quickly faded when Victoira's cold glare did not change.

"I told you three not to come in here!" she snapped.

"Well why not? Aunt Amelia let's us!"

"I'm not Amelia and I specificly told you no!"

"But-"

"Not buts Katalina! You all want to disobey me you'll face the conciquence!" She picked Britt and Kitty up by their scuffs and Onyx's hand lead them over to a corner and place three chars and sat them in it.

"You'll stay there until I decied your punishment is up!" She snapped and in a fiey turn huffed back into her study .

"I think we made her mad..."Britt mumbled.

"Just a little..." Kitty murmered.

"you guys are trouble .." Onyx whispered.

"Well no ice cream for us..." Britt said boredly.

"Nope cause of grouchy pants.." Kitty huffed.

"This is going to be a long day.."

Victoria couldn't consentraite on her paper work.

"Blast it I guess the good knew what he was doing when he didn't make me a mother!" but then she thought about her own baby kiddnapped form her all those years ago , that baby had been all Victoria had left of her husband...

Victoria sighed brushed back her chestnut locks and smoothed her clothes standing up going into the living room.

"Children? " Her voice ached upon hearing herself be named 'grouchy pants' .

"Oh uh Hiya Auntie.." Britt said grinning a bit uneasily along with the other two.

"Children." she started , "I think we've gotten off on the wrong foot.

They all just nodded not sure where she was going with this.

"I'm not used to children in my home as you are aware.." Again they nodded.

"what I wish to say is...could we try this visit again before your aunt Amelia gets here?"

They all looked and only another and said in unison , "okay auntie.."

Victoria smiled slightly , "alright..er...what would you like to do ?"

"Tag you it!" Kitty tagged her and they ran outside ina blinding flash. Victoria looked a bit stumped but then remembered playing the game as a teenager with Amelia.

After several hours Amelia pulled into her sisters drive way , tired and exhusted from her day.

She herd loud fits of giggling from the back yard and went to investigate surprised and touched by what she saw , her sister trying to catch three very excited toddlers.

"Hi Aunt Amelia!" Kitty shouted .

"Hello girls I need to get you lot home."

"Awwww but we wanna stay with Aunt Tori.." the two girls whined.

"Onyx has to go home and -"

"The girls can stay the night with me Amelia , I do not mind ."

"A-Are you sure?"

"More than sure."

"Very well then I'll bring you two some clothes over later..." Amelia smiled and she took Onyx to the car.

"Alright , now girls who wants ice cream? " Both cheered and ran into the house.

That was the day Victoria leanred that nothing can take away family no matter how hard you try to shut them out...

A/n yays took me a little while but I finished this! Kitty smith belogns to me good from captainameliagirl used with premission . main story line is form my story 'The cpatains Tale'


End file.
